


I Can Give You Heaven

by foxseal



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxseal/pseuds/foxseal
Summary: ☆ A set of onghwang drabbles (that will hopefully not... be just pwps...) ☆Chapter 1 - onghwang changing room sex





	I Can Give You Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Honne should be hunting me down by now for taking literally every song title in their discography for my fic titles. I'm sorry. They just fit so well...  
> ☆ thanks kei for beta-ing this mess. really my ride or die wtf don't leave me pls even when u realise how much of a trash i am lol

Trust Daniel and Jihoon to have the cheesiest post-wedding party theme in the world: ‘ _Woodland Fantasy_ ’. It’s so cheesy that Minhyun and Seongwoo both agree none of their staple suits would fit the bill and the occasion does, indeed, call for a shopping trip out. Which turns out, unexpectedly, to be a blessing in disguise of sorts.

It's only the third shop they've walked into—and perhaps the tenth, maybe eleventh suit Seongwoo's tried on—but it's also the third time Seongwoo finds himself pressed between the wall of a changing room and an over-eager Minhyun. This time thrusting up into him with abandon, their fancy ensembles strewn across the floor like tell-tales of uncontrollable lust.

The first time started with Minhyun making the excuse of getting bored, forced to stay outside while Seongwoo tried half a dozen (very appealing) suits, which turned into something that resembled a strip tease—Seongwoo making a slow, agonising show of taking his clothes off, sliding crisp, pastel-coloured shirts on and buttoning the trousers up with a drawn-out sigh while Minhyun is pressed to the corner of the tight changing room, fingers drumming against his arm in palpable restraint.

The second store wasn’t so fortunate—after the second suit, Minhyun slipped into Seongwoo’s changing room without preamble, turned him around and pinned him to the door with strong hands and a bruising kiss, swallowing his moans and protest with every shove of his tongue down Seongwoo’s throat and later, when Seongwoo wouldn’t shut the fuck up, a warm hand on his half-hard cock, palming him through (thankfully) the sweatpants he wore from home. At this point, Seongwoo wondered whether Minhyun was even _trying_ to find a suit for himself—but when Minhyun pulled away with burning ears and red, swollen lips that made him look absolutely debauched, Seongwoo no longer found cause for complaint.

And then the third. As they always say, third time’s the charm.

One of Minhyun’s hands travels up over Seongwoo's torso and chest, up his neck and finds home in his black locks—then pulls his head back harshly, to bare his neck for marking. Seongwoo lets out an involuntarily loud moan, both from the slight but pleasurable pain and Minhyun’s teeth worrying his skin, his tongue lapping over the marks he’s making along his neck, then collarbones, all uncharacteristically sloppily like he’s starved for Seongwoo’s taste. And Seongwoo briefly thinks to himself that, yeah, he should hold his judgement over his friends’ choice of wedding themes next time—because this is _way_ better than being exiled to the couch while Minhyun works on yet another literature review or whatever for his PhD. Maybe it’s the several suits Seongwoo’s tried on, or maybe it's the crunch period finally getting to Minhyun’s head (and, consequently, dick). It doesn’t really matter. Not when the mirror feels cold against Seongwoo’s back while Minhyun is so, so hot everywhere—from the fingers that are gripping his hips painfully, the press of his cheek against Seongwoo's as he lets out whines and mewls, to the breath puffing over Seongwoo’s ear, his harsh pants echoing in the pristine white changing room of some upmarket brand Seongwoo hasn’t had the thought of remembering.

“You’re so noisy,” Minhyun laughs in his ear when Seongwoo moans again—which he tries to stifle this time, unwilling to attract unwanted attention to themselves. Minhyun is buried in Seongwoo’s ass so deep with his last thrust, dick stretching his hole almost painfully.

“You’re one to talk,” Seongwoo tries to spit out, but ends up whining instead when he brings the thighs wrapped around Minhyun’s hips closer together and manages to somehow shift Minhyun even deeper in him. He feels so full, stretched like mad, lube dripping along his thigh and probably onto the floor, squelching with every rock of Minhyun's hips—and all he wants is for Minhyun to fuck him senseless. “You’ve probably called at least five attendants to attention by now. They’re probably outside.”

“Then let them listen.”

“Kinky,” he teases, and he’s rewarded with another thrust, hard enough to make him slide up against the mirror.

Minhyun growls, latches on to Seongwoo’s neck again as his hips set a bruising pace. “You’re the one who brought the lube.”

“And you’re the one who brought the condom.”

“Mutually beneficial. It’s a sym—“ Minhyun pants, “Symbiosis.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Seongwoo grips Minhyun’s hair, cards through it for purchase as Minhyun just grazes his prostrate. “Can you not use big words when you’re fucking me?”

When Minhyun laughs, his entire body shakes, and the sensation almost does it for Seongwoo—but Minhyun must’ve seen, because a second later he’s got a hand around Seongwoo’s cock and he’s slowing down. Incredibly exasperating for Seongwoo, but also rewarding—in this slow pace, he gets to feel every inch of Minhyun’s cock he’s taking, can clench down in time with his thrust so he can draw out the noises he loves to hear from Minhyun so much.

“You know, I was looking forward to showing off how hot you look in a suit." Minhyun thrusts once with a whimper that sounds just shy of a sob and Seongwoo lets out a choked off noise, still self-conscious even though their personal shopper must have left them alone long, long ago, right after Minhyun had pulled Seongwoo by the wrist and locked the door behind them resolutely.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Minhyun takes Seongwoo’s lips in a bruising kiss, before letting go with a groan. “I was—so excited, but now I think you look hottest wearing nothing at all.”

“Think I can turn up at Daniel and Jihoon’s wedding like this?” A flash of emotion crosses Minhyun’s eyes—up close, Seongwoo feels electrified by the sight, so he presses on. “’S that why— _ah—_ why you’re fucking me in a changing room? ‘Cause you want everyone to see me like this? Taken apart by you—“

“No,” Minhyun cuts him off with a gravely voice. The hand pinning Seongwoo to the wall by his head slides back down, past his cheek to cup his jaw. “Hell no. _This_ ,” he punctuates with a sharp thrust that hits his prostrate dead-on and has Seongwoo arching up against Minhyun’s chest. “This is for my eyes only. Mine. _You’re mine_.”

“Yeah, yeah—yours, all yours,” blabbers Seongwoo, half out of his mind as Minhyun presses that spot within him again and again.

A hand is withdrawn from his body—but a second later, Seongwoo can feel a finger tracing the edge of his hole, just where it meets Minhyun’s cock. It gathers the slick around the hole and, with a stubborn wiggle, slides in next to Minhyun’s dick to thrust in sync, stretching Seongwoo more than he’d hoped to be stretched.

That pushes him over the edge. Seongwoo lets out a pained whine as he releases onto his own stomach, belatedly regretting the come that splatters on Minhyun's shirt. But there’s no time to worry—still trembling with oversensitivity but fixated with a mission, he shoves Minhyun off of him. The latter only willingly stumbles, obviously too high-strung with pleasure to have very much control over his motor abilities. With the last of his strength, Seongwoo pushes Minhyun back against the mirror and wastes no time in taking his cock in his mouth, humming as he trails the underside of his cock with a flat tongue, holding back a choked whine when Minhyun thrusts up deeper, grazing the back of his throat.

“What the _hell_ —slow down, Seongwoo,” Minhyun says, whining high in his throat. He always sounds like this—always so desperate and needy when he’s nearing the edge.

Minhyun is well-endowed—and as much as Seongwoo wants to stuff his mouth full of him, whatever of Minhyun he can’t reach he strokes with a skilled hand, slightly damp from sweat. The slide only becomes more delicious, and Minhyun is shivering, legs barely supporting his own weight. Seongwoo has to hold him up by the thighs when Minhyun goes taut all over and comes down his throat—Seongwoo moans, keeping his mouth there and swallowing as much as he can. It’s the least he can do to try and make sure they don’t leave a bigger mess than they already have, really. Minhyun’s trained him well in such courtesy.

“ _Shit_ ," Minhyun curses quietly,out of character, when Seongwoo lets his limp cock slide out of his mouth and he's come down from his high, hair messed up beautifully. Seongwoo himself must look like a right sight, on his knees with pieces of clothing worth a month of Minhyun’s academic paycheck pooled around him, but Minhyun is staring at him like he's never seen him before. “You're really something else, Seongwoo."

“Yeah, well," Seongwoo huffs in mock exasperation—secretly he still takes satisfaction in this, the naked, open admiration Minhyun showers him with no matter how many times they’ve been together. Somehow, Minhyun has a knack for making everything feel like the first time.

Especially when Seongwoo's back is already aching and he struggles to stand upright. “No need to thank me. You did most of the work. But you better make sure this is the last shop we're defiling, you fucking _beast_."

Minhyun gives him a hand, lifting him off the floor only to pull Seongwoo back flush against his chest, fingers firm on his waist and sucking a mark that's _definitely_ going to show under his jaw. Seongwoo has to bite his lip to silence the groans threatening to spill from his bruised mouth.

“No promises," Minhyun whispers hotly into his ear. “Not if you keep looking like that.”

They somehow end up getting dressed again, through the frenzied haze of kissing and pulling and pushing, and arrive at the counter with two full sets of clothing.

The attendant is about as red as they are as she takes in their dishevelled look.

Daniel and Jihoon’s wedding better be one kickass event if Seongwoo’s to forget the backstory of their newly-bought suits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> onghwang can afford expensive suits + didn't get reported bc ong's secretly ballin' ok
> 
> help me get through last week/s of uni before holidays aaaaa <https://curiouscat.me/sealfox> jk hehe hmu with screams about onghwang/nielwink/wannaone if u want!!! uwu


End file.
